Save Me
by Lizz Asakura
Summary: Takao ha sufrido mucho junto a Kai, entonces... ¿Por qué sigue a su lado? ¿Qué clase de enfermiza dependencia tiene su extraña relación? Obsesión, deseo, celos... ¿Amor? YAOI-LEMON Kai- Takao y... pues adivinen.


Hola!!

Fic nuevo!! Uffff, deberían demandarme por la cantidad de proyectos sin terminar que acumulo. Es que la tentación es grande y no puedo resistirme a pasar al papel cada idea loca de mi cabecita.

Este fic es **YAOI** Kai- Takao y Ray- Takao (no me miren así!! Me gustó la idea ) aunque esta última se tardará tal vez un poco. Creo que es una visión algo más dura de una relación entre Kai y Takao y tendrá lemon más adelante. Contendrá algo de **violencia**, quizá **rape** y no prometo finales felices. Ya saben que en la vida real los finales felices **NO **existen (¬¬ es en serio).

Si no les agrada el tema, pueden retirarse e ir a leer algo más de su gusto. Este primer capítulo es simple y casto y le pondría rating PG-13 nada más, pero eso es sólo por ahora.

****

DEDICATORIA: A Faby por ser una estupenda beta (exigente, pero buena) y a mi prima Oro Makoto Hayama. Te prometí que en vacaciones de invierno actualizaría, pero como me quitaron Internet me atrasé un **poco**. Disculpa puppy eyes.

__

Homofóbicos, abstenerse por favor.

****

Partidarios del Kai- Ray también. ( por mucho que insistas, Faby, jamás escribiré algo sobre ellos).

Save Me: capítulo 1

****

'My little boy'

- ¿Qué?- trató de descifrar el movimiento de los labios de su amigo.

Max repitió la frase por tercera vez, pero el intento era inútil ya que Takao no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que el rubio trataba de decir. Arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente y meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que no había podido escuchar.

- ¡No te escucho! La música...

Estaba casi seguro de haber entendido el nombre 'Kai' en la frase de su amigo, pero el ruido sofocante de los parlantes le hizo imposible saber que seguía a esto. Probablemente era una crítica, así que lo mejor que le podría haber pasado era precisamente no poder escuchar a Max. Así se ahorraba el trabajo de enfadarse con el pequeño rubio.

Es que Max aún era un niño. Él no _podía_ entenderlo. _Nadie _podía entender que era lo que sucedía y Takao se encontró descubriendo que era mejor así.

¿Qué podía saber el resto de lo que era el amor?

De lo que significaba amar y confiar, de lo que era entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona elegida.

¿Qué podía saber él, un simple niño, lo que era para Takao amar y ser amado?

Sonrió con suficiencia y arrastró al otro chico a la pista de baile, a ver si lograba entretenerlo con alguna linda chica y así dejaba de fastidiarlo con sus manías contra Hiwatari. Ya comenzaba a volverse una obsesión lo de Max de estar siempre buscándole defectos a Kai... aún sabiendo que era el novio de Takao.

Una vez que se hubo liberado de su amigo, Takao volvió al rincón oscuro en el que estaba desde principios de la fiesta. Generalmente era muy alegre y participativo en lo que a fiestas se refería, pero ese día sus ánimos estaban por el suelo. Y no le iba a dar el gusto a Max de admitir que era por culpa del ya mencionado Kai.

A través del cristal de su vaso, vio a Ray bailando con Mariah. No se veían muy felices de estar juntos, por el contrario, Tyson tuvo la impresión de que el neko estaba buscando algún motivo para escapar de la situación. Sonrió divertido y observó a la pareja junto a ellos. Max sonreía azorado, mientras Hilary parecía en su medio natural. Nunca había visto a la chica con una sonrisa de ese tipo, tan... feliz. Una sonrisa verdadera.

Estaba entretenido en su función de espía, por lo que no escuchó a nadie acercarse. Seguía mirando por medio de su vaso a las parejas que se deslizaban por la pista cadenciosamente, tratando de descifrar sus distintas expresiones, cuando una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo. Dejó caer el vaso (que se rompió estrepitosamente, aunque nadie aparte de él y su acompañante lo oyeron) y levantó la vista.

Sus ojos azul tormenta se encontraron con los sonrientes de Yuriv.

- Hola... me asustaste.- admitió el chico esbozando una veloz sonrisa. El pelirrojo se la respondió mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor.

- Hola.- se acercó hasta el oído del peliazulado, sin ánimos de estar gritando para mantener una simple conversación.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Aquí?- repitió sin entender.- Supongo que tratar de divertirme.

- No lo parece. Además... ¿Por qué estás tan solo? ¿Dónde está nuestro querido Hiwatari?

Tyson sonrió con amargura. Desde luego que esa era una estupenda pregunta, para la cual no tenía respuesta. Ni la más remota idea de donde se hallaba en esos precisos instantes su novio. Al llegar, Kai se había ido a conversar con unas personas que Tyson no conocía ni quería conocer y desde entonces que el bicolor no había regresado.

Genial ¿No?

- Ni idea.

- ¿Ni idea?- Yuriv meneó la cabeza, negando.- Eso no es bueno. Así que tenemos que nuestro siempre agradable y extremadamente sonriente Kai viene contigo a una fiesta y te deja solito, a tu suerte. ¡Que chico más desconsiderado!

Takao rió ante la expresión de censura que había adoptado el muchacho mayor. Siempre se podía contar con Yuriv para animarlo, aunque sabía lo mal que se llevaba con su actual pareja. Pero, bueno ¡Al diablo con Kai!

- Supongo que sí.- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- No te ves muy alegre ¿Sabías?

- Eso sería difícil desde el punto de vista que no estoy de buen humor.

Había tenido una discusión con Kai a la hora de almuerzo y desde entonces que no había cruzado más de diez palabras con él. Aún así, lo había acompañado a la fiesta ante la insistencia (o más bien el tono autoritario del ruso- japonés). Tenía la impresión de que si Kai estaba con él era para no estar solo.

Si no ¿De qué modo se explica su constante falta de interés en él?

- No me gusta que estés triste.- comentó el otro chico.- Venga, vamos a bailar.

- ¿Eh?- Yuriv lo cogió de la muñeca y lo tironeó hasta el centro de la pista.- No, no... no quiero.

- No seas aguafiestas, Ty-chan... hay que divertirse.- Yuriv hizo un paso de baile grotesco que arrancó una carcajada del peliazulado.- ¿Me permite esta pieza?

Yuriv hizo una elaborada venia, con mucho floreo de mano y actitud cómica. Tyson se sintió tentado a compartir por un instante la alegría del momento (_Olvidar_) y aceptar, pero antes de que abriera la boca, alguien ya había respondido.

- No.

Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta para buscar la fuente de la voz grave. Sus ojos se toparon con una mirada cortante que le recordó lo mucho que Kai odiaba a Yuriv y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies... ¿En qué había estado pensando, por Dios?

- Hola, Kai. – Saludó afablemente Yuriv.- ¿Qué me dices, Takao? ¿Bailas conmigo?

Cuando se sintió el blanco de todas las miradas, Tyson sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y supo que debía parecer un tomate. La cara le ardía.

- Yo... creo que mejor no... – balbució apenas.

- ¡Vamos, Ty!- Yuriv le tiró del brazo, acercándolo.

- Creo... que él dijo que no, Yuriv. Además... no quiero que bailes con él.- Kai sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa muy alegre. Sus labios estaban tensos y juraría que de no estar la música tan fuerte se oiría el rechinar de sus dientes.

La gente a su alrededor los observaba con mucho disimulo, sin dejar de bailar. Takao captó la mirada de reproche que le enviaba Max y una algo más compasiva de parte de Ray. Fuera como fuera, las odió a ambas.

Sin saber muy bien porqué siempre sucedía lo mismo, Takao avanzó hacia la salida siguiendo a Kai. Escuchó a Yuriv llamarlo, pero no le pareció prudente poner a prueba una vez más los nervios de su novio. Se limitó a levantar una mano y hacer un gesto de despedida.

Kai caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos perdidos. No parecía estar mirando nada en particular, y el chico a su lado notó que siempre evadía de esa forma las cosas cuando estaba molesto. Una vez en la calle, Tyson se sintió desorientado. No estaba seguro si fuese conveniente ir con Kai a su mansión, aunque la idea de ir a su casa, solo, le pareció repentinamente insoportable. Se detuvo en la acera, observando la grava con indecisión.

- ¿Tyson?- la voz de Kai se oía irritada.- ¿Qué haces? Vamos.

Bien. Evidentemente ya no quedaba mucho por decidir: Ir con Kai se presentó de pronto como su única opción. Encogiéndose de hombros, lo siguió hasta la limosina que aguardaba a pocos pasos.

En los diez minutos que llevaban en el coche, Kai no había dicho una palabra. Al subir, le había hecho una seña al chofer, que de manera instantánea había subido el vidrio de separación, para darles más privacidad. Pero aún así, el joven Hiwatari permanecía en silencio. Tyson lo miraba nervioso, sintiéndose intimidado aún por las dimensiones de la limosina y sin atreverse a decir nada. No tenía nada que decir, realmente.

- ¿Te gusta Yuriv?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la confusión y miró a Kai tratando de entender de lo que le hablaba. El chico bicolor seguía mirando de manera indolente por la ventana, con indiferencia. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Qué?

- Pregunté qué si te gustaba Yuriv.- repitió con voz inexpresiva.

- ¿Estás loco, Kai?- Takao resopló indignado.- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, me pareció razonable.- hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano antes de continuar.- No sería tan raro... ustedes siempre... parecen atraerse.

- ¿Atraerse?- repitió Tyson estúpidamente.

- Hablo que donde sea que vayas, siempre terminas con él. – Kai por primera vez volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos.- Por lo que repito mi pregunta... ¿Te gusta?

- Mantengo mi respuesta, Kai.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Al mismo tiempo, apartaron la vista, molestos.

¿Cuántas veces antes habían tenido discusiones de ese mismo tipo?

En apariencia no las suficientes, ya que Kai aún encontraba necesario interrogarlo sobre cada persona que componía su vida.

- ¿Kai?

El aludido alzó una ceja, indicando que lo oía.

- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Ambos callaron. La verdad, es que al formular su pregunta, Tyson no esperaba que se le respondiera. Kai jamás revelaba sus sentimientos y no parecía ser el momento de que comenzara a hacerlo. Ya no sabía para que se molestaba en preguntar cosas que sólo acababan en el aire.

- Kai... ojalá algún día comprendas a lo que me refiero con que te amo.- murmuró Ty desganado. Cerró los ojos con pesar, agotado.- No se trata sólo de dos palabras inútiles, ni de sexo... hablo de mucho más que eso: hablo de confianza plena en ti, de aceptación, de entrega. ¿Algún día podrás entender que para mí 'amor' no es sólo una palabra bonita para joder?

Kai rió. Una carcajada grave y profunda escapó de su garganta, al tiempo que se acercaba un poco a su pareja. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el rostro, delineando los labios y los suaves contornos.

Luego, simplemente lo besó.

No era un beso tierno, ni cariñoso. La misma violencia y pasión que entregaba al luchar, al discutir, la empleaba en esos instantes para besar los labios suaves y conocidos, explorando necesitadamente los rincones húmedos de su interior.

Tyson gimió en sorpresa, aunque no se opuso a la invasión. Se mantuvo quieto bajo las caricias de Kai, consciente apenas de que estaban en una limosina. Antes de lo que él hubiera querido, el bicolor se apartó bruscamente.

- No me gusta que te toque.- comentó. Nuevamente estaba apoyado en el vidrio de la ventana y parecía no prestarle atención.

El otro no dijo nada. Se limitó a pasarse una mano por el cabello en evidente signo de exasperación y cerró los ojos hundiéndose en el asiento.

Tal vez Max tenía razón. Su relación con Kai rozaba lo enfermizo, esos celos y las continuas riñas. Se estaban destruyendo a paso rápido, ahogándose en un romance brusco, lleno de silencios y discusiones furiosas.

Curioso era que siguieran estando juntos.

¿Cuántas veces Tyson se había prometido a sí mismo jamás volver con Kai?

Tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Odiaba los celos siempre injustificados, su frialdad, su distancia. Las extensas discusiones a gritos que generalmente los dejaban exhaustos en la cama y que Tyson sabía había perdido por su debilidad infantil.

Por su estúpida idea de que amaba a Kai.

Pero... ¿Quién decía que Kai lo amaba a él?

El coche se detuvo y Tyson se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la Mansión. Sintió la tentación enorme de pedirle a Kai que lo mandara de vuelta a su casa, pero en último momento no halló las palabras, por lo que terminó entrando a la gigantesca casona junto a Kai.

El silencio lo ponía nervioso. Kai parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia, o eso le pareció cuando desapareció tras la puerta del despacho sin dirigirle una palabra.

Suspiró desesperado al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared. ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

****

Continuará...

Notas de Autora: Aquí está. Quedó algo cortito ¿No creen? Pero tenía que ser hasta ahí.

El segundo capítulo contendrá lemon (ya saben, escenas gráficas de yaoi).

Cualquier comentario, dejen reviews.

Un beso!!

Lizz


End file.
